


Deal of the Century

by kijilinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Family, Gen, Reader Insert, demon!reader, devil's deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a new crossroads demon answering your first solo call. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal of the Century

"You're pretty new to this, aren't you?"

You freeze in place, your business smile slipping a little. You hadn't realized that your demon game was still so fresh that it would be visible from the outside. You haven't been a crossroads demon for very long, only a few months, but you've been learning the ins and outs of contract negotiation from some of the best in Hell. Now, you're on your first solo summoning and this pretty boy standing at the crossroads is smirking at you like he knows all the tricks and then some. "You have a lovely way of making a girl feel welcome," you sniff, trying to regain the control of the situation.

His smile widened and he put his hands on his hips, "I'm just making an observation. Maybe you should pick an older meatsuit next time."

You glance down at your own body, a skinny, long-legged teenager in cut off jean shorts and a crop top. "She was convenient," you shrug. "What can I do for you, Mr. Harvelle?"

He tilted his head and studied you for a long moment. His brown eyes held a sense of cocky self-assurance, but he was also obviously wary, taking in the movements you made and the circumstance around you. "I need an assurance," he said finally.

"As part of the deal?" you ask him.

"The assurance is the deal. If something breaks it, I'm off the hook."

You shrug, palms raised. "Sounds like a plan. What are your terms?"

"Demons will leave me and my family alone." He crosses his arms across his chest and stares you down, all amusement gone now. He is all business. "No demon or hellhound can touch me, my wife Ellen, or my daughter Jo for ten years. In ten years, you get my soul, but the protection on Ellen and Jo stays."

"One soul for all of that?" you raise an eyebrow skeptically. "You know more about this than I thought. I just don't see Hell's percentage on this deal, Bill."

He gives you a long stare. "I'll give you hunters. Lead 'em into traps, compromise deals or devil's traps."

"I'm listening." You try not to salivate at the idea. A hunter leading other hunters to the slaughter will have Crowley dancing a jig and definitely get you a pretty spot to relax and watch the souls burn. You could even get your own cohort of crossroads demons for this. You could be a commander.

"You give me ten years to hunt for you without interference, then a secure promise that my family won't be touched after I'm gone, I'll give you ten hunters a year."

You take a few steps toward Bill with a slow smile, "100 hunters for the price of one. I am liking the sound of this. Alright. Ten years a'hunting, your bitch and your brat are safe after you're mine. And you give me ten hunters a year. We have a deal?"

"We have a deal." Bill's gaze is iron, but he leans down and kisses you when you tilt your head back.

The deal is done.

"See you in ten, Billy boy."


End file.
